This invention pertains to insect traps and more particularly pertains to insect traps that use a translucent inlet and a liquid attractant.
The prior art discloses several insect traps that use inverted glass cones or flues which are translucent or transparent inlets. Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 119,435, discloses a trap for roaches and mice that consists of a chamber having a funnel inlet. Hagen, U.S. Pat. No. 181,165, discloses a wooden trap having downwardly inclined glass surfaces leading to an opening into an interior chamber where roaches are trapped. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 109,282, discloses a wooden box having a glass tubular member leading to an interior of the box. Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,576, discloses an insect trap comprising a trapezoidal, box-like structure having downwardly extending glass panes which define an elongate slot communicating with an interior of the structure. Although the trap in Meyer was primarily designed for trapping wingless insects, Meyer also discloses that winged insects which fly around the vicinity of the bait may be captured and once they are within the trap they become confused and unable to find their way out by virtue of the light emitted through the glass sidewalls. All the foregoing patents use glass inlets which lead to an interior of an insect trap. All of the foregoing patents disclose insect traps which are of a substantial construction involving wood, glass, and metal. Some traps further having hinges and threaded covers. Thus, all of the foregoing patents disclose insect traps that are expensive to manufacture, fragile (due to the glass) and are bulky or unsightly. Furthermore, none of the above discussed patents discloses an insect trap that is suitable for use with manufacturer installed liquid insect attractants because the patents do not disclose any means for closing off or sealing their inlet. Thus, none of the above mentioned patents could be filled with a liquid insect attractant at a manufacturing facility and shipped to consumers without spilling unless special packaging was employed.
Lowder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,987, discloses an insect trap that contains a liquid attractant. Lowder discloses a two part insect trap having transparent walls wherein the parts may be dissembled for easy cleaning and for refilling the trap. Lowder does not disclose a means of sealing the inlets of the insect trap so that a manufacturer may fill the trap with liquid attractant and ship the trap to consumers. Furthermore, Lowder discloses an insect trap which has a transparent enclosure, which may produce some desired results with regard to keeping insects trapped, but would be very unsightly, making it impractical to use in places where it would be seen by people because dead and trapped bugs would be visible.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an inexpensive insect trap that may be filled with a liquid attractant at a manufacturing facility and securely sealed so that it may be shipped to consumers. The present invention also provides an inlet having translucent walls to make it difficult for insects to escape without the necessity of providing a glass inlet, while also providing an insect trap that is substantially opaque so that it is not visually distasteful to people.